


Don't You Have Work to Do?

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Jethro Gibbs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sub Anthony DiNozzo, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!





	Don't You Have Work to Do?

A quiet *ding* appears on Gibbs’ screen.  Gibbs looks up at Tony, who shoots him a grin and nods, telling him to open the message.  Gibbs cocks an eyebrow and takes a sip of his coffee as he opens the message from Tony.

 

_ “Thinking about your cock.” _ Gibbs almost chokes on his coffee and coughs as he looks back over at Tony, shooting him a glare.  Tony simply grins back and leans back in his seat. Gibbs hunches over his keyboard and types out his answer.

 

**“Don’t you have work to do?”**

 

It doesn’t take long before the answer pops up on Gibbs’ screen.   _ “Nope.  All done.  So now I let my mind wander, and it wandered right into your pants.” _  Gibbs glares at Tony again and shakes his head before going back to his own overdue paperwork.  It had been a slow day, after all, so he couldn’t exactly blame Tony for being bored, the SFA had always been quick to finish his paperwork.

 

After around ten minutes of not getting an answer, Tony types out another message.

 

_ “Come on, Jeth, you’re not gonna answer me?” _

 

Again, Gibbs doesn’t answer him and generally ignores him for the rest of the day, which apparently chooses to go by extra slowly, for both men.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Tony is both glad and not by the fact that he and Jethro still take separate cars to work.  He is scared he had really made Jethro angry with his comments, but he also wants to talk to him before they get into the house.

 

By the time Tony has the car parked, Jethro has already gotten inside.  Jethro is sitting by the kitchen table and looks up at him.

 

“Look, Jeth, if I went too far at work today…”

 

“Do you have any idea what you were doing?” Jethro stands up and moves towards Tony.  

 

“Hey, I'm sorry-”  Tony is interrupted by Jethro's lips covering his, his hands grabbing Tony’s arms and pressing him against the wall.  Tony gasps against his lips before kissing him back.

 

“I had to ignore you and get you to stop or I'd have lost control right then and there.”

 

“R-really? What'd you have done if you lost control?”

 

Jethro smirks and moves his lips to Tony’s neck.  “You really think you want to know what I'd do, do you now?”  His hands brush down Tony’s sides as his breath is hot against his ear.  “I'd have waited until you went to the bathroom, followed you and waited.  Waited until you were alone. Then, I'd lock the door, grab you, and fucking  _ take _ you right there.  Right then.” His hand ghosts across Tony’s crotch, feeling his hardening cock under the fabric.  “Still think you’d want that?”

 

Tony nods with a soft whimper and rocks his hips.

 

“Oh, you’d really like that, wouldn’t you?”  Jethro smirks and swiftly undoes his pants, pushing them out of the way.  “Next time you try to pull something like that...”

 

“Will you follow through or wimp out, like you did this time?”  Tony pulls him into another deep kiss before Jethro can answer, and he uses this opportunity to get his hand around Tony’s cock.  He strokes slowly, but his grip is firm and makes Tony whimper into his mouth.

 

Tony’s hands move from Jethro’s head to his shoulders as his head moves to rest in the crook of his neck, whimpering and moaning and rocking his hips.  “God, Jeth...”

 

Jethro holds him up against the wall as he jerks him off.  “Next time, I won’t let you go that easily.”

 

Tony gasps against his neck and he clutches Jethro’s shoulders, his thighs shaking as he tries to hold himself together and not come immediately.  But with the twist of Jethro’s wrist at the head of his cock, he knows he has lost - and he comes.

 

He has to rely on Jethro to keep him upright as they maneuver over to the couch, Tony falling back onto it with a tired grin.

 

“I have  _ so _ got to do that more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
